Danizelle Charms
Nascent Caste Details Favored Abilities: Martial Arts, Crafts, medicine, Presence, Resistence Anima Banners: Dark blue, almost black, reminiscent of the depths of the Sea with toxic oily threads of poisonous green. Caste Mark: A blue maelstrom pattern Anima Power: The Nascent Caste's power is that of a nurturer, a parent, and protector of the young. Those that stand against them find themselves feel as though they are children, striking at an adult helplessly. The Infernal may spend 10 motes as a reflexive action to flare their anima, giving them the power to quell resistance to their designs as they seek to better creation. Characters standing against them find themselves more suceptible to action as their physical and mental DVs are reduced by 2 for the scene against the Nascent as their instincts scream that they should not defy the parent figure before them. Akin to the slayers the Anima cannot affect anyone whose Conviction exceeds the Infernal's essence. The anima effect requires 5 willpower to resist for the scene. Torment of Danizelle: being a mother is a driving obsession for the Nascent Caste. The drive runs so deep that any warlock in the throes of the torment of the gorgon mother of change will become obsessed with the protection and nurturing of what they consider theirs. this ibsession is all-consuming and unrelenting, and even joking threats are reacted to with psychotic displays of force or needless transformation, poisoning or any other means of conveniently removing the threat. the Torment is treated as a severe Obsessive wyld mutation (abomination) for the rest of the day. people neaby who's MDV does not meet or exceed the infernal's Essence + primary virtue are caught up in the paranoid, maddened territorial fervor. Any threat, real or imagined towards something the warlock, or whomever was unlucky enough to get caught in the wave, will likely find themselves in the fight of their lives. Description: The Nascent Caste are not named for the newness inherent in them, but for potential. Potential in themselves, and in the world around them. Obsessive fixation on making living creatures "better" is the hallmark of the caste, whether it be through the use of mind and body twisting primordial magics or through the simple act of educating someone. Mind Rewriting and making drones of people are undesirable as it snuffs the potential brought by individuality. Whether turning men into monsters to fight a war, altering beasts of burden to provide more meat for their children or simply teaching children the things they will need to succeed in their life's paths the Nascent are at home. As a general trait the members of the caste are contemptuous of conformists and cowards, and offer great respect to even mortals with the courage to stand against them, and question them. The Nascent quest for potential is a constant search for the spark of genius and power, then fanning that spark until it bursts into flame. They tend to be uninterested in slaves, preferring to surround themselves with those who would strive to be seen as equal. General Titan Charms The first Danizelle Excellency: The Gorgon’s power is adaptive ''and ''Personal. '' She is a purveyor of ''change ''and alteration,'' striving to Alter herself and others to overcome difficulties perceived or to reshape life to unlock unrealized potential. This drive to change and grow is shared with her subordinates as she warps body and mind to better survive and thrive in Creation. She has little use for trinkets of stone and metal, holding living creatures as the pinnacle in her worldview. She is ruthless and without mercy when she is attacked. She does not drag out the torments of her enemies needlessly, instead slaying them swiftly and without malice and leaving them to feed new life ''where they fall. When she ''strikes she holds back nothing and cheats without shame. The Gorgon prefers to twist the truth and entice living creatures to her side. She freely alters ''their forms and minds to better help them thrive and ''adopts ''these chosen children as her own. The Serpent of Change is a ''mother who nurtures her young but will not coddle them. The Serpent is viciously protective of those she cares for, no matter how much they might irritate her. Her capacity to hold grudges ''is exceeded only by her devotion'' to those she cares about. She believes in an'' eye for an eye and ''repays in kind. ''She ''abhors stasis and stagnation, seeking to disrupt or destroy anything that foments such. The Excellency of the Serpent of Change can be used to enhance any roll involving the alteration or creation of living beings. She can also enhance any roll to twist fact and truth to her own ends, especially when the truth is misleading. Her power also aids in overcoming strength and executing hated foes. The excellency may not be used to aid in prolonging the suffering of others. It may also explicitly be used for any action to disrupt or destroy a static hierarchy or effect that removes the capacity for growth and change. No, She Who Lives in Her Name probably does not like her. Danizelle Mythos Exultant The gorgon's power is shared among her children and family. Double any stunt reward. The warlock keeps half of the total for herself. The rest must be distributed amongst her allies according to her whims. However, if she's alone she keeps it all. Ascendency Mantle of Danizelle The gorgon Mother is aptly titled, for her power weakens when she is not being such. She loses the benefit of this charm when she does not have a son or daughter under her care, whether birthed of herself or adopted. The gorgon Mother must nurture, protect and teach the young. Sorcerous Initiation of Danizelle The Gorgon mother is an expert in manipulating living things. In many ways she IS life, and her sorcerous initiation reflects this. Any sorcerous spell that directly affects a living creature costs no willpower. Spells that alter mind, body soul or directly destroy them such as threefold binding of the heart, essence inversion, Enemy of nature, Unbreakable bones of stone, or horribly the Rune of Singular hate would qualify. Spells that conjure external forces to affect living things such as total annihilation or flying guillotine would not qualify. Conversely her affinity for life weakens her magics on the inanimate. Any spell cast to affect an inanimate object, such as any spell that summons a construct, or alters materiels in creation suffer from the cost of an additional willpower. Summoning and banishment are unaffected by this initiation, for they are the purview of Cecelyne and are unaffected in cost. Adaptation Charms Making charms is a pain in the ass Sea and Shadows Alteration Cost: 1m/sense; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''None Darkness, light, Water, fog, and unnatural Phenomena can all block the senses of the Warkock, not so with this charm. For the cost of one mote the infernal can adapt her senses to nearly any condition one can imagine, allowing her to convert her sense to one best suited to the terrain and phenomena at hand. She could see in the dark, hear underwater, or feel when otherwise prevented by her environment, allowing her to negate blindness, inability to smell, or difficulty hearing. The power gains the ability to bypass supernatural means of blocking the senses at Essence 4 so long as the creature causing the problem is not higher essence than she. Unfortunately in adapting to the new environment all penalties normally assigned to it apply in normal conditions, requiring the infernal to expend another mote per sense to re-adapt to normalcy. I.E. if the infernal were to render herself able to see and hear in the lightless depths of the deepest oceans, the penalties for doing so apply fully to being on land in the light. This transformation is accompanied by obvious physical changes that may be difficult to hide, marking her as unnatural. '''Warp-Spasm Cost: '2'm/die; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; {C}'Type: 'Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '(scene) '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Sea and Shadows Alteration Mastery of form and adaptation Brings Danizelle a unique understanding of how life can be made better... or how it can turn on itself. The Warlock spits a curse at her target and forces them to begin mutating uncontrollably. Muscles ripple, light suddenly becomes too bright, or perhaps eyesight becomes replaced by Sonar or gender abruptly changes to the opposite sex or something else. Mechanically this Charm does not add permanent mutations, but adds a -1 Internal penalty per two motes spent (max: infernal's essence) to all actions for the duration of the scene as the victim's body rebels painfully, causing distraction and disorientation as well as an inability to focus. The Infernal has absolutely no control over the application of the mutations or what form they take. in the end, creatures with awakened essence stabilize at the end of the scene, reverting to their normal forms. Unawakened creatures are left with whatever disfigurements finalize themselves on their bodies, though they take no further penalties as they acclimate to their new state. Removal of such mutations can be done with a simple success on a crafts: genesis roll, or through use of simple alchemy if the Mortal's lucky enough to know someone with the means. '''Twisted Body Meditation Cost: Variable; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Warp Spasm The First thing the Nascent Caste learn is to enhance their own bodies through gross alterations of their own flesh in preparation for learning to do so to others. An Infernal who learns this Charm selects a package of (Essence x 10) points of temporary positive mutations as a “library” of options. She must allocate all of these points at the time of purchase, even if that means choosing mutations she doesn’t really want as filler.Once allocated, the library remains fixed. However, raising Essence allows the Infernal to re-allocate all (Essence x 10) mutation points from scratch as though she just acquired the Charm. At Essence 10, the warlock may reallocate her mutations by spending one full day in either isolated meditation. The Warlock may add or remove any of the mutations from her library by paying 1m for a pox, 2m for an affliction, 3m for a blight, 4m for an abomination. The shaping persists until dispelled or removed. '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation Cost: -(10m); Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent (Instant) Prerequisite Charms: Twisted Body Meditation Danizelle is a master of adapting herself to the circumstances which she faces. When she needs to be seductive, she seduces. When violence is needed she strikes with unrelenting force. Upon learning this charm, the infernal selects one of the following packages of benefits and drawbacks. She may repurchase this charm to a maximum of (essence) times if she wishes to obtain other sets. However, the infernal may keep only one such evolutionary path active at a time. To switch the infernal need only take a speed 6 action and shift her appearance. Doing this also allows her to switch out any mutations she has active from Twisted Body Mutation. Enticing Form Mastery The infernal is attuned to the desires of others. She knows the dark passions that move the hearts of men and may freely invoke such secrets. Upon assuming this aspect, the infernal gains a staggering degree of empathy, adding her essence to any perception rolls to analyze another human being. Moreover, she may always roll perception+socialize to read those around her, figuring out what their darkest and most hidden fetishes are. The infernal may pay 1wp to perfectly succeed at any such attempt and may freely exploit those desires, receiving a dice bonus from circumstances equal to her appearance/2 to any roll aimed at distracting or attracting someone's attention. This empathy comes with its consequences. Embracing even the most twisted and vile aspects of another human being, understanding them down to their core, makes it hard to willingly harm them. The infernal must fail a conviction roll, as if she had betrayed an intimacy to enter physical combat in any scene in which this aspect is used. Savage Fury Persona Just as the Warlock learns to shape the world around her, she learns to forge her own flesh into a weapon. Be that weapon one of slaughter, or simple survival matters not. She hones her body into that of an apex predator, allowing her to manifest, remove or alter (essence) dots of mutations per action in a fluid adaptation to whatever combat she may find herself in. Her body is fluid and adaptable, almost reacting by instinct. Her initial form does not change, but as soon as the infernal engages in combat, or prepares to the horrific warping begins, leaving her opponents to wonder what they hell they are fighting. Lunar? Chimera? Unshaped? Hannya? something else? All that's known is it is a horrifying sight. The mutations are not limited to twisted body pool but must be immediately useful in attack, defense or pursuit. Her attunement to survival and savagery inflicts an internal penalty of (essence) on all non-intimidation social rolls Wicked Genius Insinuation The infernal bends her mind to intellectual pursuits, shaping her form to assist at the cost of social grace and physical prowess. The Infernal suffers an internal penalty equal to her essence on all social rolls and Physical actions not directly related to a mental pursuit such as crafting by enhancing her mind and extending it through her form. Her seat of consciousness extends thtroughout her whole body, as every nerve and much of her body are repurposed to intellectual pursuit. Outwardly, the Infernal's body shifts in odd ways. Her facial features shift, her nose and mouth smooth over, leaving only eyes and ears that take in everything. Every piece of extraneous flesh under her skin not in use is transformed into brain matter, and her skin goes to a greyish, pale shade. This creature feeds on essence alone, and she adds her Essence to all rolls involving mental attributes and inlellectual pursuit, including crafting and shaping sorcery rolls. Her lack of a mouth is hardly a bother, as she can communicate directly, mentally in any language she knows. She becomes a being of pure mental focus. Shadow-Stalker Camoflage Sometimes it's better to be unseen and unknown.' '''The Infernal renders herself fluid and hard to see, skin taking on camoflage patterns that disrupt her silhouette, her feet and hands padding to absorb sound, giving her successful efforts of stealth a supernatural quality that require charms to see through. This is considered a perfect effect that adds her essence successes to normal stealth checks in contested rolls. The Infernal's total focus on remaining unseen cuts her speed in half and reduces all DVs by 2. '''Loving Mother Attitude' The Infernal's focus turns outward, to the people around her. She gains a dot of charisma that is considered natural for the purposes of calculating Excellencies, and reduces by 2 the mote cost of any action to aid another person. As a side-effect the Infernal's ability to concieve is not limited to the constraints of gender, and she is able to couple with anyone male, female, demon, god or Raksha to produce children. If her partner is female, either can be the one who concieves. The Infernal cannot take hostile action against anyone to whom she has a positive intimacy in this aspect. Demon-Dancer Apparition ''' Just as she can behave as a siren or Monster the Infernal adapts herself to courtly intrigue and negotiation. Her movements perfect, her etiquette flawless, she becomes incapable of crass and vulgar behavior. She cannot fail to make a good impression no matter what social setting she is in, and instinctively knows the proper etiquette for whatever situation she finds herself. The Infernal's Social attacks gain the unexpected quality by spending a willpower. The Infernal's distaste for actions outside decorum prevent her from violating social taboos without spending (essence) willpower while she wears this aspect. '''Mother's mercy Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: ' Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation (any) It is not in the nature of the Nascent Caste to prolong suffering or torture something deliberately. By accident or design, things happen but they need not be beleabored. Her nature is predator and nurturer both, and when she kills she endeavors for it to be quick and clean. Prey is to be eaten, rivals dispatched, enemies destroyed, family protected, children nurtured, allies supported. It is the way of things. The Infernal no longer needs worry about compassion of 3+ when choosing to do harm to someone in the course of pursuing her ends. However, people she bears a positive intimacy to, or who are blood-relations are subject to compassion as normal. Further, the Nascent is drawn to personal strength as desirable. Should a captive or someone to whom she holds a grudge endures her wrathful attention and fails to break or surrender at any point she may find herself wanting them for other reasons. If the Nascent dedicates herself to causing them harm, tortures or terrorizes them, each scene they give no sign of breaking counts as a scene building twin intimacies of respect and lust, which she cannot excise from herself for at least a year and a day. If the intimacies form fully, she must let them go, and is highly likely to pursue their affections further. Primordial Lesson Charms Shadow-Stalker Charms sneaking, stealing, assassination and lying. '''Inescapable Monster's hunt Cost: 6m; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Supplemental '''Keywords: '''none '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation (Shadow-stalker) When the serpent mother wants to find someone... There is no escape. Ever. If she cares about the person, or object enough, she will find it, whether or not this is a good thing is anyone's guess. In any situation where the Infernal could spend a conviction channel, she may automatically succeed, unerringly (threshold of target's successes +1) tracking the target at whatever speed she can muster if she has enough information, personal knowledge, a piece of, etc. involving the target to differentiate it as unique from all others. If magic is used to conceal the target she gains her essence successes on the contested roll. nothing natural can stop her, as she can track over water, through a labyrinth or even through a molten river of lava travelling upstream. the shifting ays of the wyld are no protection, as she can navigate it with no trouble in pursuit of her prey. However, indifference is the best defense against the Nascent Caste. She cannot track anything she doesn't care about, or is not in her best interests. Enticing Form Charms '''Voice of the Siren Song Cost: 10m, 1w; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The Warlock' voce takes on an unnatural timbre, inhumanly beautiful that fascinates and mesmerises listeners. The Infernal's verbal social attacks inflict an intimacy of lustful adoration the first time the Infernal successfully initiates a social attack against a target. This Unnatural Mental Influence costs 2 Willpower to resist, but allows the infernal a chance to entrance them again on her next successful social attack. Persons already bearing a positive intimacy to the Warlock are unaffected. The Infernal must be using Enticing Form Mastery for the charm to take effect. '''Enticing Hunter's Stance Cost: 1m, 1W; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The cleverest of hunters ensure that their prey seeks out them. In order to attune her aspect, the infernal picks a single target and changes herself to best suit that target's interests. If the target is capable of sexual attraction, the Infernal becomes their ideal lover in every way. Should the target be incapable of sexual attraction but capable of romantic affection the infernal adapts to those interests instead. If the target is capable of no form of attraction toward another the infernal feels a terrifying moment of nonexistence before automatically morphing to match the interests of the nearest viable target. In assuming this form, the Infernal's player hands over control to the ST or the player of her target to select mutations and merits/flaws for the infernal to a maximum of essenceX3 points. These temporarily replace the mutations granted by Twisted Body Meditation. While negative mutations may be selected, no more than 5 points of such mutations may be applied to alter the infernal's perceptions. A hunter may adapt to pull its prey in, but never such that it would forget it is a hunter. In return for this surrender, the infernal always considers her target an acceptable candidate for seduction attempts, regardless of the situation. Moreover, the infernal may flawlessly impersonate the target's ideal lover, as if she was using the solar charm Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise. Lastly, the infernal reduces the target number of any role to seduce or entice her target to 6. To change her target, the infernal may either murder her current target or pay 1HL to forcibly reattune herself to someone else within her line of sight. '''Lamia's Kiss Cost: 15m; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Supplemental, Emotion '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Hunter's Stance The Infernal's touch is as deadly as it is intoxicating. Should the Infernal make skin contact with anyone she may roll her Appearance + Occult at a difficulty of the target's willpower/2. Each success over the threshold allows the Infernal to strip one point of willpower from the target (max infernal's essence/2 per attack) as his will bleeds away. At Essence 5, if the infernal drains the target of all willpower, they gain an intimacy of Loving Obedience towards the warlock as an unnatural servitude affect that cannot be eroded without charms. Any command, from barked order to kind suggestion is treated by the victim as Unnatural Mental Influence requiring the expenditure of the Infernal's willpower/2 to resist per command until such time as they are freed. This charm can only be used in Enticing Form Mastery aspect. '''Horrifying Lust Infliction Cost: 4m/0m; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''simple '''Keywords: '''Emotion, Social, combo-ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Hunter's Stance The Infernal's acumen for driving others mad from desire achieves an apex heretofore unseen by any save the exalted. Her capacity to twist the minds of those around her becomes only more horrifying. She becomes the master of emotional exploitation and can force others to do as she demands through gentle persuasion rather than brute force. Any social attack exploiting intimacies of love, or lust, or accompanied by seduction are considered Unnatural Mental Influence requiring a number of willpower equal to (essence /3) to resist. If the victim actually has an intimacy of love or lust to the nascent caste she need not spend any motes to utilize this charm on them. '''Succubus Masque Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 4; '''Type: '''permanent '''Keywords: '''Emotion, social, supplemental, mirror '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Horrifying Lust Infliction, Lamia's Kiss The Infernal's attunement to attracting other beings to her expands to deadly effect. Her hypnotic and stunning appearance becomes more sharply defined as her seductive power takes full hold. When she enters Enticing Hunter Stance the Warlock's movements, voice, scent and mannerisms become supernaturally compelling. Any successful social attack inflicts a permanent intimacy of loving adoration towards the infernal. So long as the intimacy persists the target's appearance is considered to be Zero on all appearance comparisons for MDV vs. the Infernal. Further, the penalties the Infernal can inflict are not capped against one so affected. This unnatural mental influence persists so long as the positive Intimacy does, but may be ignored for one scene by paying a point of Willpower, or broken altogether by paying five points of Willpower at once. Wicked genius Charms '''Razor-Edged Idea' Cost: '2m; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: ' '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Wicked genius Insinuation '''Perfect Recall Prana Cost: '''-; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Wicked Genius Insinuation The Infernal remembers everything. Every battle, every word, every event, every face... everything. She hones her mind into a veritable library, whether that library be organized as the thoughts of She Who Lives in Her name or as chaotic as the Fae, she remembers where everything is. The infernal never needs roll to recall a particular thing she knows or has experienced (see eidetic memory merit). Further she becomes a repository of supernatural information beyond the capacity of mortal ken to understand. Complex constructions such as Artifact blueprints may be memorized and committed to her mind, obviating the need for such again. The infernal multiplies the speed she can create such blueprints in her head by her essence with no need for external notes or tools. Savage Fury Charms '''Rending Talons of the Mother Cost: 6''m; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary path Adaptation (Savage fury Persona) The Nascent Caste is a predator, for certain, and like any predator, she must have a weapon. This charm causes her natural weapons to become hard, glossy, obsidian-like extrusions which slash through armor and flesh with equal ferocity. Fingers become bladed claws, tentacles grow speartips with slashing spines, fangs become razored. The infernal's natural weaponry adds +2 Accuracy, +6 Damage, +2 Defense. They also gain the Overwhelming tag, with a minimum damage of two dice. The Infarnal may deal lethal damage with his natural attacks and parry lethal attacks unarmed without a stunt. Repurchase at Essence 4 the Infernal's speed with her natural weapons drops to 3, and her rate increases by 1 '''Unrelenting Demon-Hunter' Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''stackable '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary path Adaptation (Savage fury Persona) The Nascent predator is a glory to behold true, but she is also a terror. The Infernal's manic instincts for survival begin to manifest as her body hardens, becomes more flexible, more resilient against outright attack. Even a man with a sword and she naked and unmoving would be hard-pressed to wound her. The Infernal permanently gains +4B/+4L soak per purchase of this charm up to a maximum of (essence). Loving Mother Charms '''Mother's Touch' Cost: 5m; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Permant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude No longer is the Infernal constrained to the limits of crude biology to concieve a child. With a touch to her partner's skin she may concieve a child within herself bearing the blood of her chosen partner. For five motes (ten motes for twins, etc.) she may impregnate anyone capable of bearing a child as though she were the father. A barren womb falls before her essence and a woman (or whatever) which is incapable of pregnancy becomes as fertile and healthy as a woman in her prime for the duration. The Infernal may even concieve intependently of others, though the child will grow into the spitting image of her sole parent. The child is guaranteed to be delivered without complication, and the nascent may choose which parent the blood favors for determining inheritence. The infernal can withold her demonic heritage from a mortal mother if she chooses. Most mortals are ill-equipped to deal with potent children of that stripe. There is one exception. Should the Warlock choose to mate with a dragon blood the Terrestrial exalt's blood takes primacy no matter what, as the Nascent Caste Catalyzes the essence of (potentially) exalted children over haphazard god-bloods and half-caste. Further, the Infernal is also considered to be a dragon-blood and adds +2 to the determining whether the child will exalt or not. This only applies when mating with one already bearing the blood of the dragons, realized or dormant, and potential breeding background of the child is solely dependant upon her other parent. At Essence 7 the Infernal's blood and essence become too potent. Children born of her womb who are not dragon-blooded will grow into behemoths, not humans. Her progeny will be incapable of exaltation and will each be a singular creature as they crest into adulthood. Once their Behemoth natures become apparent they can be banished to the Serpent Mother's soul-world with adamant circle sorcery, to grow into their full power. '''Teacher's Grace Cost: 10m, 1W; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''simple '''Keywords: '''Training '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Mother's Touch The Warlock's eyes begin decoding the essence patterns of creation, not consciously, but subconsciously, learning the secrets by which knowledge may be imparted upon another swiftly and efficiently. She gains the ability to teach a unit of (essence) magnitude any attribute, or ability she knows at a rate of one dot per day to a maximum of 4. This capacity for teaching is one-way, and the infernal can never teach herself directly. She finds it much easier to impart knowledge upon others than to absorb it herself. At Essence 4 the Infernal may repurchase the charm in order to impart specializations as above and charms which the recipient is capable of learning for a cost of ten motes and a day of training PER CHARM in addition to the regular cost of the training charm itself. Unlike Verdant emptiness endowment, the Infernal MUST be at least passingly familiar with how the charm works before she can impart it upon her target. In order to impart sorcery the targets must have faced and passed the trials. Martial Arts styles can only be taught if the infernal actually knows the charm. Repurchase at Essence 5 further enhances the native affinity for improving people and inspiring people to be more than they started as. The Infernal's very movements, patterns of speech and emotional cues all begin imparting knowledge upon those willing to learn, removing . Each Extra trained by the Infernal with the earlier purchases of the charm become a heroic mortal with a motivation related to the Infernal's interests. '''Breath of Life Cost: Variable; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude The wind rushes and moves in pale imitation of Andorjan, but it carries it's own power. The Infernal's breath becomes charged with her essence, and should she press her mouth to another and breathe into them she may pass them up to ten motes to refill their own pools as a full-round action. '''Eldritch Abomination Shintai Cost: 10m, 1w; Mins: 'Essence 4; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Form-type, Shaping, Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude, Savage Fury Persona, Wicked genius insinuation, Mother's Touch, Rending Talons of the Mother Danizalle is the Echi Dana, the Demon Mother, and with her propensity for birthing, and creating creatures many consider abomination have resurrected an ancient title long unused in Old Realm speech: ''Echidna When the nascent Caste invokes the First shintai of the Serpent of Change, a beautiful and terrible transformation overcomes her. Her body warps and twists into a monstrosity appropriate to her aspect which she currently wears. If she enters the Savage Fury Persona she might become a centauroid, spider-like monstrosity as she rends and destroys in an evolutionary orgy of destruction as her body shifts and changes to meet incoming challenges. Enticing Form would see a transformation would see a clearly beautiful, but inhuman. her stalker aspect might be reptilian and chameleonic, impossible to fully see clearly. The Shintai is her least, and carries no set shape, such is the nature of change, but due to her nature, the Shintai's benefits cannot come to a normal, human form. She is the mother of monster, and as such must carry (Essence x4) mutations inherent to the transformation. The basic benefits of the shintai are as follows: *The Infernal immediately gains (Essence x 4) mutations appropriate to the aspect if she does not already wear them. While active this is the minimum she can utilize. No affect may force her to look human, for she is the Mother of Monsters. The Gorgon-like form favored by the Mother is always considered appropriate. *The Infernal's Power reaches it's crescendo, and she shifts between aspects both reflexively , and seemingly effortlessly as needed. The Infernal may change aspects (and reallocate her mutations if appropriate) at a cost of five motes as a reflexive action. *At any point, if the Infernal terminates the minimum mutations, the Shintai ends and must be re-activated. Further the Infernal gains benefits based upon whatever aspect she activates the Shintai in. The benefits of each aspect are not gained unless she is actively wearing the aspect. For example: If the Infernal is in the Enticing form Aspect she will not gain the Savage Fury Persona or Wicked Genius benefits. The individual benefits of each aspect are listed below. *Enticing Form mastery: The Infernal gains an additional dot of appearance. Further, Her words, movements and seductions take on a supernatural humor, her scent more intoxicating, and her voice creeps into the minds of her vitims in ways few can resist, much less ignore. All social attacks exploiting Love and lust, working to create said emotions and acts to seduce a target into a desired action are considered unnatural mental influence with a willpower cost to resist of (Essence/3). *Savage Fury Persona: The infernal's acumen for savagery and conflict are increased to Legendary proportion. She ignores magnitude in Mass Combat, and Armor/soak mutations add an additional +1B/+1L to her soak for each application. *Wicked Genius Insinuation: The Infernal's intellect becomes so highly focused that all extraneous concerns can be dealt with even as she focuses on the problem at hand, her already formidable mind expanding further throughout her body. The infernal replaces the added dice from Essence with automatic successes on all mental endeavors. These successes are not counted as dice addded by charms. *Shadow-Stalker Camoflage: The infernal's capacity for stealth expands to mental camoflage. Her mind pervades the area, commanding all who see her to forget. Anyone who wishes to remember, report or otherwise act upon her intrusions must succeed at a Wits + Integrity (difficulty of essence) roll to notice, remember, report or respond to her, regardless of what she does. Murders go unreported, bodies are left to rot. Banks simply ignore the loss of talents of Jade as though they never existed, etc. Any person who succeeds may react to all of her activities she has done over the course of a day. of course, catching her physically might be trickier... *Loving mother: the loving Mother is a protector, and any who wish to harm those she calls her own must find a way to bring her down before they can do anything to her family, be they covenmates, children, or the people she has chosen to take responsibility for. Her sheer presence in conflict is so overwhelming that in order to move on someone other than her, the target must succeed at a Contested Wits + Integrity roll versus her manipulation + Presence. Further, her lethal and bashing soak is increased by 2 per person she is protecting (Maximum soak add is 2x Essence). *Demon-Dancer Apparition: The Courtesan-horror cannot be defeated by the cogs of bureaucracy, nor mere words given to incite a mob. Her form and social acumen are perfectly poised to inflict distraction, awe, fear and respect all at once. Her dignity, grace and terrible presence render her as a monstrous thing. In Mass Social Combat the Infernal ignores magnitude, and is perfectly capable of twisting the words of a crowd. She may use Unreasonable Defiance inspiration whenever a opponent speaks against her wishes, causing his words to twist in the minds of his own followers and "damage" his own bureaucracy, mob, court, etc. '''Demon-skin Adaptation Cost: 10m; Mins: '''Essence 4; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Mother's Touch, Twisted body meditation, Shadow-Stalker Camoflage Aspect The Infernal's acumen with demons is unparallelled, and she has the ability to hide herself as one of them. She chooses a single Yozi, and from that point onward the nascent may take the form of any First Circle Demon belonging to that Yozi. Her abilities, attributes and charms do not change, but she gains access to the unique abilities of the breed, such as the adaptiveness to lovers of the neomah or the glittering beauty of the Agatae in addition to the physical form of said demon. She also gains the use of any natural weapons the breed possesses. The Infernal can utilize the Demons of one Yozi per dot of essence, and if she ever develops her own soul-heirarchy, this acumen shifts to include her own first-circle denizens. While disguised the Infernal may not utilize any charms save her permanent effects and excellencies lest she shatter her own disguise and reveal herself to all. '''Blessing of the Demon-Mother Cost: 10m; Mins: '''Essence 5; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''shaping '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Demon-Skin Adaptation The nascent Caste's affinity with the Demons of the First Circle Demons expands as she gains the ability to bless (or punish) mortals with a rather uncertain immortality and power. She takes them and inhales their essences, their souls and memories, changing them before breathing them back into their bodies, beginning a wracking transformation from human into any Demon of the First Circle she may take the form of. The human's attributes change to match it's new demon species, becoming an average member of the breed with all common charms as well as powers unique to that species. They keep any unusual abilities they may have had which are uncommon to the breed, though a Razor Widow has little use for the riding skill when she's more likely to eat the horse for it's memories. the Transformation lasts until the last day of calibration. However, once the infernal reaches essence six, all of the transformations are permanent. The full transformation comes with the cost of vulnerability to summoning, binding and enslavement as usual... If the infernal's patron is bound by surrender oaths. First Circle Devas of free primordials such as Gaia and Autochthon are off-limits unless the charmsets have been unlocked. Contrarian Bitch Charms '''Savage Bitch Blowback Cost: 4m; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Twisted Body Meditation The Warlock's flesh becomes suffused with her own shaping Essence, and gains a severe resistance to the efforts of others to alter her form. The Warlock's vicious, contrary nature manifests as seething refusal to bend to another's whims. The Infernal spends 4 motes when targeted by a shaping attack to negate the effect, forcing the opposite of their intent to occur. If the shaping would kill her, she instead heals, or regains motes if her health is full. Attempts to add mutations remove them, and vice-versa. A second purchase at Essence 5 allows the Infernal to spend 8m, 1W to rebound the shaping attack onto it's caster rather than suffering the indignity of the alteration. '''Contrarian Maniac Deflection Cost: '''8m; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback As the Warlock's power grow,so does her rejection of the right of others to dictate her fate. The contrary urge to disobey orders given from one unloved becomes nigh overwhelming to the point where she cannot abide even steel and fire dictating that her flesh be marred. The Infernal pays 8 motes and shapes her body temporarily into the opposite of an oncoming attack. She becomes Ice to snuff fire, sun-bright blaze in the face of a tsunami, a veritable blaze of shielding life essence in the face of a soulbreaker. Her contrarian nature perfectly parries the oncoming attack. This Perfect Defense suffers from the Imperfection of the Serpent of Change. Imperfection: Danizelle can never use her perfect defense against anyone she holds a positive intimacy to, regardless of their betrayal. The resolution of whether a defense is valid is considered resolved before any charm such as Kimbery's charms that shift people to reviled can change the result '''Rebuke of Orders Cost: -/variable; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback The nascent Caste and Malfeas have one thing in common: they refuse to take orders. But where Malfeas is concerned with his own Grandeur, the Nascent are naturally rebellious and contrary. Bad attitudes, rules-lawyering and plain old defiance marks the Warlock who learns this charm. Any Social attack phrased as a command is treated as an unacceptable order. the nascent acknowledge no master. Unfortunately, their willingness to give orders in turn is equally stunted, and they cannot utter commands to others, save to drive them to defiance. Further the infernal gains a +2 to her Dodge MDV against other forms of mental influence. At Essence 4 with a repurchase of the charm the Warlock becomes so viciously opposed to being ruled that her mind turns on itself when she is successfully stricken with Unnatural Mental Influence. Any time the warlock sleeps while under the effects of UMI her intellect turns and attacks itself to shatter the compulsion. The ST decides how much willpower would be required to reject the Influence, and the warlock rolls conviction as she sleeps. Every willpower gained must be applied to one of the effects on her until the cost is paid. If she does not produce enough through sleep her mind attacks and she gains a point of limit for every willpower point she came up short, removing the Influence. Only one Unnatural Influence can be removed per night. Player's choice. Nothing may prevent the Warlock from utilizing this charm. Only sleep deprivation. '''Unreasonable Defiance Inspiration Cost: 2m; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback, Enticing Hunter's Stance While the Warlock makes prey of those around her who aren't her children, but she also is defiant to the core, and understands how to exploit that, turning the meekest mouse into an outraged lion. She simply speaks, inspiring this righteous, irrational fury in the one she has attuned to by Enticing Hunter's stance, driving them to disobey an order, or her as she wishes. Her delight in inspiring people to outrage allows her to issue a command, which if successful, the target will do the opposite of in irrational defiance. Or she may point their ire at an order given by someone, sparking them to do the opposite of what is demanded in a burst of irrational defiance as Unnatural mental Influence. This power costs 1 willpower to resist. Heretical Charms placeholder area Raging Shadow Aspect Shintai Cost: 20m, 1wp; Mins: Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Emotion, Form-Type, Obvious, Blasphemy? Duration: One Day Prerequisite Charms: (Savage Fury charm X) (Shadow Stalker Charm Y) Stepping back into the shadows, the Nascent infernal subsumes her form into an indistinct mass of teeth and claws. The infernal's form is simultaneously a horrifying beast which tears all around it to shreds and a subtle hunter, lurking in shadows and toying with its prey. The abomination skirts the periphery of others' consciousnesses, fading from sight and memory only to reappear in a violent storm as soon as its foes think themselves safe. Only her chosen victims ever witness the infernal's horrifying form, and it is usually the last thing they witness. The infernal receives the following benefits and drawbacks The infernal loses the benefits of any aspect she has active, their effects replaced by the following: The infernal receives a pool of mutations equal to the number of aspects she has purchasedX5, losing all others as she subsumes them into her shadowy form. She may reflexively reallocate these mutation points at no penalty every time her DV refreshes. All of these mutations must be allocated at all times, and may only be spent toward effects which make the Infernal more deadly or stealthier. The infernal's form naturally adapts itself against incoming attacks, shifting its armor flawlessly to best protect the parts in danger. The infernal receives +10B/10L natural soak against all attacks. The infernal's shadowy presence shifts endlessly between lesser forms. An enemy army is merely a hunting ground full of cover in which to stalk its prey. As such, the infernal ignores any penalties or benefits an opposing force would receive in mass combat. The infernal becomes unnaturally quiet in the moments between her bursts of incomprehensible violence. Her form can shrink or grow to fit into even the most unlikely hiding spots perfectly and blend effortlessly into any background and the infernal is always considered as meeting the conditions to reestablish surprise and receives (essence) automatic successes to any attempt to do so. The infernal is a creature of shadows and vengeance. Such violence should not be turned on her children or companions. For any action that the nascent caste ends in sight of one to whom she has an intimacy, the infernal rolls temperance, taking the successes as lethal damage. As an eldritch horror, the infernal becomes incapable of any social actions aside from attempts at intimidation, and automatically botches any roll to communicate effectively or coordinate as a group. Attempts at intimidation receive a bonus of (purchased aspects) dice instead. Finally, the infernal may use any Savage Fury or Shadow Stalker charm as if she was using the relevant aspect Enticing Hunter Rewrite The cleverest of hunters ensure that their prey seeks out them. Upon donning this aspect, the infernal picks a single target and changes herself to best suit that target's interests. If the target is capable of sexual attraction, the Infernal becomes their ideal lover in every way. Should the target be incapable of sexual attraction but capable of romantic affection the infernal adapts to those interests instead. If the target is capable of no form of attraction toward another the infernal feels a terrifying moment of nonexistence before automatically morphing to match the interests of the nearest viable target. In assuming this form, the Infernal's player hands over control to the ST or the player of her target to select mutations and merits/flaws for the infernal to a maximum of essenceX3 points. These temporarily replace the mutations granted by Twisted Body Meditation. While negative mutations may be selected, no more than 5 points of such mutations may be applied to alter the infernal's perceptions. A hunter may adapt to pull its prey in, but never such that it would forget it is a hunter. In return for this surrender, the infernal always considers her target an acceptable candidate for seduction attempts, regardless of the situation. Moreover, the infernal may flawlessly impersonate the target's ideal lover, as if she was using the solar charm Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise. Lastly, the infernal reduces the target number of any role to seduce or entice her target to 6. To change her target, the infernal may either murder her current target or pay 1HL to forcibly reattune herself to someone else within her line of sight. Enticing Form Rewrite? The infernal is attuned to the desires of others. She knows the dark passions that move the hearts of men and may freely invoke such secrets. Upon assuming this aspect, the infernal gains a staggering degree of empathy, adding her essence to any perception rolls to analyze another human being. Moreover, she may always roll perception+investigation to read those around her, figuring out what their darkest and most hidden fetishes are. The infernal may pay 1wp to perfectly succeed at any such attempt and may freely exploit those desires, receiving a dice bonus from circumstances equal to her appearance/2 to any roll aimed at distracting or attracting someone's attention. This empathy comes with its consequences. Embracing even the most twisted and vile aspects of another human being, understanding them down to their core, makes it hard to willingly harm them. The infernal must fail a conviction roll, as if she had betrayed an intimacy to enter physical combat in any scene in which this aspect is used. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights